Fire Part 3
by Ashley LePerea
Summary: Part 3 of "Fire"


Fire Part 3

This is the third part of my little mini series inside of my season 13 series. I don't know how many parts there will be it just depends on wether you like it or not I hope you do! This takes place right where the last one was enjoy!

"S-Sandra" Nicole said almost non believing but also in so much shock she couldn't even breathe.

Nicole opened her eyes. All she did was look at Nicole. She was terrified she didn't know who this was, it was a stranger this wasn't Nicky her best friend and other half Nicky. She didn't even know who she was all she could do was lay there staring. She put her arm up to her fore head and started rubbing. She had beautiful hands, very small and thin she wore a ring that Nicole had given her on their tenth birthday hers said "Best" the other one said "Friend" Sandra just stayed still and didn't even seem to have any thoughts.

"Sandra, it-it's Nicky...Sandy can you hear me?"

All Sandra did was barely move her head and look at Nicky. She looked very confused, and looked like she had a massive head ache.

"Nicky?"She said with a quiet tone you could hardly hear her and it looked as if it was painful for her to talk.

"Sandy!" Nicole was so excited her face was actually happy looking more happy then it had been since the day she saw her twin in the bed. But then something strange happened, Sandra refused the hug she screamed as a matter of fact she screamed like she was 5.

"Mommy! Where is mommy!" She started calling for her mother, Monica.

"I'm right here sweety oh I am so glad your awake I am so hap-"

"No! No Mommy!" Sandra didn't fully recognize Monica, Monica had lost her hair color not gray but it was a lot lighter and her face was much more aged not old looking, just aged.

"Daddy Mommy!" Sandra searched the room frantically seeing faces she knew but didn't actually know, Joey, Pheobe, Ross, Rachel, but she didn't know it was them they hadn't stayed exactly the same in the years, not at all, Joey had a little longer hair giving him a much more mature look, he had won 2 oscars, 4 golden globes, 3 peoples choice for best actor in a comedy series. His character played basically himself in earlier years, the show was called "How you doin?" he played an actor in his late twenties who couldn't get a job, he had close friends who he hung out with. Pheobe had also achieved fame, she was a famous song writer and performer, she no longer played though she didn't like being on tour all the time and just wanted to be with her family. Then there was Ross and Rachel, Ross had put on weight he wasn't huge it was just "fifties" fat as he called it. Rachel was one of the most famous clothes designers in the world with her company "Cola Sea" it was about as popular as "Union Bay" or "Old Navy" every big city had a store. Chandler still looked pretty good he had a grayer tint to his hair and was bigger then he used to be. 

How was Sandra supposed to react to this? Her brothers and sister Nicole didn't look like the people she knew and who was the young girl next to her mother? Why was everybody looking at her? Where were her parents where was Nicky? Or Trenty or Baby Dane? What about Benny Boy? He had been her very favorite baby sitter and one of her favorite people. He liked to act scary but she knew he loved her. 

"No Sandy...I'm mommy Sandy I just look different...it's been ten years since you've seen me..." Monica came closer to her daughter, she didn't want to scare her although she knew that she wanted to just jump up for joy and laugh and cry and just freak out with all the happiness inside of her. But the hardest part was yet to come, the part where they had to see if their daughter was brain dead, "Oh god," Monica thought, "she doesn't know who I am"

"Sandy, it's Nicky..." at these words Sandra's head slowly turned to Nicole, she looked like tears were welling up in her eyes but she couldn't get them, when you were five it was so easy to get tears, now that she was 15, 16 in two weeks she couldn't cry on the spot she could only wrinkle her face up and rub her eyes.

"Sandy," Nicole went on, "You've been in coma for ten years Sandy...we miss you so, so much I need you I need my twin it's no fun being a twin and not being able to share that with you Please Sandy try to remember...we have talked to you, taught you about the world every single day you've been here please, please think"

Sandra got a confused look on her face, she almost seemed to be trying to remember something but couldn't think of it, kind of like when you recognize somebody in a movie but can't remember where else you've seen them.

"N,Nicky?" Sandra said. "Wh-where am I" you could still barely hear her, Sandra imagined what it must be like sometimes when she woke up in the morning her voice was stiff, and she could hardly talk imagine not talking for ten years, she was suprised any sound came out.

"YES! Sandy yes it is Nicky it is! You are at the hospital, you have been here for ten years..."

Sandra didn't respond. She then looked at her hands, they weren't her hands, they were her mothers hands, she saw the ring that said "Best" on it. She didn't know what it said she couldn't read. She then looked down realizing she had breasts, what was happening to her? Was this even her? Last time she checked she was only a little taller then three feet and had hands half the size of her hands now.

She finally did cry, tears welled up in her eyes. 

"Mommy! Where's my mommy!"

"I'm right her baby shh come here" Monica began to cry as she tried to comfort Sandra. 

"Mommy?" Sandra said with a questioning look.

"Yeah honey it's me I know me daddy nicky and everybody else look different but it's us sweety it really is,"

Nicole got into her purse for something she took out a little mirror.

"Sandy, it really is me Nicky..it really, REALLY is do you remember, how we look the same?"

Sandra just barely moved her head in agreement.

"Ok well here when you look in the mirror you will see that you look just like me...see"

Sandra looked in the mirror but didn't seem to respond.

"Nuh uh! No where's Nicky!"

"I don't get it, Mom, Dad why doesn't she see it? Wait, it's my make up it has to be be right back."

Sandra returned with nothing but a little glitter on her face that she decided not to take off.

"See Sandy...it's me..."

Sandra looked at the mirror again, it was her she was the young women sitting in front of hers twin sister.

After Chandler Monica and Nicole had talked to their daughter and gotten her to realize on some level what was happening they invited everybody up to see her. Trent was first.

"Hey Sandy, its Trenty..."

"Daddy?" Sandra said looking at Trent who looked so much like his father when he was younger. She glanced at Chandler then back at Trent getting very confused.

"No, No Sandy, it's me Trent...it really is me Trenty I'm just older now just like you are, you look like mom like I look like dad,"

Trent bent in for a hug and kissed Sandra on the fore head. 

Dane came up next he really didn't know what to do, the last time he had talked to her was when she yelled at him telling him to put his blanket down and he didn't even remember that. 

"Hey, Sandy umm this is Dane, you know Baby Dane? I uh-"

"Dane?" Sandra said re-calling who he was..."Baby Dane I remember I- you, are you...Gracie?" She said pointing to Gracie who didn't know what to do.

"Oh- Oh my god! She, heard us! Yes this is Gracie your little sister!" Chandler bursted out.

"She's pretty" After Sandra said this she just closed her eyes and went limp.

"Wait no! No, No! Sandy Wake up don't go back! Stay awake no!"

_________________________________________________________

The End stay tuned for Part 4!


End file.
